All In One Kingdom
by Etsuko Emiko Himura Hikari
Summary: The story goes that Ryou, Yugi, Marik, and Jonouchi are all friends that grew up in Kingdom Disney. One day, they get together and talk about how they hope to find the right guy when they hear the the princes of the kingdom were coming back. At first they thought nothing about it. Oh how wrong they were. This is a genderbend and a songish story.
1. Summery & Prolouge

**Summery:**

This story is going to be about how Ryou, Marik, Yugi and Jonouchi are some what based off Disney Princess in hope of finding love some day. Also they are not princesses (yet) only some what based off of them. Also this is a genderbend so some characters maybe the opposite gender. The story goes that Ryou, Yugi, Marik, and Jonouchi are all friends that grew up in Kingdom Disney. One day, they get together and talk about how they hope to find the right guy when they hear the the princes of the kingdom were coming back. At first they thought nothing about it. Oh how wrong they were.

Ryou will portray Ariel

Marik will portray Jasmine

Yugi will portray Cinderella

Jonouchi will portray Mulan

Miho will portray Giselle

Vivian will portray Meg

Anzu will portray Belle

Mia will portray Aurora

Yami Yugi will be known as Yami

Yami Marik will be known as Malik

Yami Bakura will be knowsn as Bakura

"This is speaking"

 _This is singing parts_

 _'This is thinking'_

Any Disney, disney Princesses or Yu-Gi-Oh characters or any songs do not belong to me. This story does though. Please Review and Favorite please and thank you.

 **Prologue:**

The sun was barely rising in Kingdom Disney as some people start to wake up. Deep in the ocean of Kingdom Disney, in a little underwater house, Ryou was fast asleep. Ryou is a mermaid who can transform into a human when she's on land. She has pure white hair with emerald eyes and has beautiful pale skin. Her tail has beautiful emerald scales that shine in the sun and has a shell shape bra that has baby blue and white stripes as its pattern.

As she lays on her bed, dreaming peacefully, her conch shell phone starts to ring. Ryou wake up by the sound and she picks up the shell and answers.

"Hello, this is Ryou." She says sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head." A female voice.

"Marik?" Ryou asks.

"Yes Marik. Did you just get up?" Marik ask. Marik is a descendant from Egyptian and Arabic royalty with sandy blond hair and lavender eyes with tan skin. She usually dresses in her purple crop tube top, which shows most of her stomach, and purple pants. She has golden bracelets, necklaces, arm bands, and anklets that she has on on a daily bases.

"Yes I did." Ryou yawns.

"Well hurry up and get to the surface me, Yugi and Jou are going to be there in 5 minutes to meet you okay bye." And Marik hangs up. Ryou just sighs as she puts down the shell and swims to her mirror to get clean. After that's done she swims out of her house and heads to the beach where she usually meets her friends. Once she pops her head out of the water she makes her fins disappear and replace them with legs. She wears the same top but her skirt is short and grey. While she walks in the water to get out she spots her friends waving at her.

"Hey Ryou what took you so long?" Jonouchi asks. Jonouchi is a descendant of female warriors with blond hair that goes a little further than her shoulders and has honey brown eyes with a slight tan. She wears tight gray pants with a brown training shirt.

"I was asleep." Ryou says with a smile as he gets out of the water.

"Oh sorry about that." Yugi says with an apologetic smile. Yugi is a girl who's grandfather had own a big home but when married, to Yugi's now step-grandmother, she was forced to be a servant when her grandfather passed away. She has black hair with amethyst tips and blond bangs and has amethyst eyes. She wears a blue dress with the sleeves colored black and has a white apron.

"It's fine I didn't mind." Ryou says.

"Well enough chatting and let's go into town and eat." Marik states as they start to walk to the town.

 _Little town, it's a quiet village._ Yugi says as they enter the village.

 _Every day like the one before._ Joey sighs.

 _Little town, full of little people,_ Marik starts to say.

 _Waking up to say._ Ryou finishes Marik sentence.

 _Bonjour!_ A man greets as he opens his window as the girls pass by.

 _Bonjour!_ Another says.

 _Bonjour_! A woman greets as she cleans some sheets.

 _Bonjour!_ The chimney man pops up the chimney as he waves.

 _Bonjour!_ The towns clown greets.

 _There goes the baker with his tray like always._ Jonouchi looks at the baker.

 _The same old bread and rolls to sell._ Marik sighs.

 _Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,_ Ryou starts to say.

 _To this poor provincial town._ Yugi finishes as they get near the bakery.

 _Good Morning Girls!_ The baker says with glee.

 _G'morning Monsier_! The Hikari's say.

 _Where you girls off to?_ The Baker asks.

 _The market...we decided to have some breakfast, and talk about some of our drea..._ Ryou starts to say.

 _That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!_ The baker interrupts Ryou.

 _Look there they go, those girls are strange, and that's no question. Alone and distracted can't you tell?_ A group called the Peaches say as the Hikari's walk again to their favorite market place.

 _Never part of any crowd._ Anzu, the head leader, says.

' _Cause their head's up on some cloud_. Miho says.

 _No denying they're funny girls, those Hikari's._ The Peaches say in Union.

 _Bonjour!_ One of the men greet the Hikari's

 _Good day!_ Yugi greets back.

 _How is your family?_ The towns people talk to each other.

 _Bonjour!_ A woman says.

 _Good day!_ A man replies.

 _How is your wife?_ The same on asks.

 _I need six eggs!_ A child says.

 _That's too expensive._ A mother replies.

 _There must be more than this provincial life._ Jonouchi and Marik say together.

 _Ah! Girls!_ Pegasus, the owner of a market stand greets them. Pegasus has long silver hair which cover his left eye. He is tall and very likable in the kingdom.

 _Good Morning! We have come to buy some breakfast!_ Ryou greets.

 _Only the four of you?_ Pegasus asks even though he already knew the answer.

 _It's not like people would eat with us. Got anything new?_ Marik ask as she looks around.

 _(Ha ha) Not since yesterday!_ Pegasus laughs as Marik and Jonouchi pout.

 _That's alright. We'll get...these!_ Yugi chirps as she points to some crepes.

 _Those?! But you've had those twice this week!_ Pegasus says with a hint of shock.

 _Well it's our favorite! It's delicious, nutritious, magical, and it's from a far off land!_ Jonouchi exclaims with a dreamy face.

 _If you girls like it all that much, it's don't pay for them._ Pegasus laughs and smiles at the girls.

 _But sir!_ Ryou and Yugi try to protest.

 _I insist._ Pegasus says as he gives them the crepes.

 _Well thank you! Thank you very much!_ The Hikari's thank and then wave to Pegasus as they start to walk back.

 _Look there they go, those girls are so peculiar. I wonder if they're feeling well._ Some men whisper to each other.

 _With a dreamy far off look._ A group of women gossip.

 _And their nose stuck in some food._ The same men exclaim.

What a puzzle to the rest of us, are the Hikari's. The villagers say as they look at the Hikari's who get near the fountain.

 _Oh! Isn't this amazing?_ Jonouchi sighs with glee.

 _This is my favorite food because well you'll see._ Yugi says as she look at the crepe.

 _Here's where they taste so good_. Ryou exclaims as she was about to take a bite when Marik takes it away.

 _But we won't be able to eat until we get to the tree._ Marik reminds them.

 _Now it's no wonder that their name means light, their hearts have got no parallel._ A woman says as she looks from her window.

 _But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid they're rather odd. Very different from the rest of us..._ A man replies.

 _They're nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us are the Hikari's._ The villagers say.

 _Wow! We didn't miss a shot you guys! We're the greatest hunters in the whole world._ Valon says with excitement. Valon is part of the noble class as his family is good with inventions. Hehas spiky brown hair with blue eyes.

 _We know._ Dartz smirks at Valon's statement. Dartz is family is on of the oldest from the kingdom and they are very high ranked. He has very long real hair with his right eye teal and his left eye gold.

 _No beast alive stands a chance against us. And no girl for that matter._ Valon says as he spots some girls.

 _It's true Valon. And I've got my sights set on the one._ Zigfried proclaims as he sees Ryou walking with the rest of the Hikari's. Zigfried's family are the best florist and can do anything with plants. He has long purple hair and bluish eyes.

 _The the mermaid?!_ Shadi questions but then he sees Marik. Shadi's family are sceret and treasure keepers of the kingdom. He has blue eyes with no pupils and has no hair. These four boys are known as the Dukes.

 _She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!_ Zigfried says as he starts walking towards Ryou and the Hikari's and they don't notice them.

 _Then I'm marrying her._ Valon proclaims as he looks at Jonouchi.

 _I'm going to marry her._ Shadi says as he looks at Marik.

 _She will marry me._ Dartz states as he looks at Yugi.

 _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,_ Shadi starts to say

 _I said she's gorgeous and I fell..._ Valon and Dartz say at the same time.

 _Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me._ Zigfried says as he flicks his hair.

 _So I'm making plans to woo and marry her._ All four say.

 _Look there they go, aren't they dreamy? Monsieur Duke's, oh they're so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. They're such tall, dark, strong and handsome brutes._ Some very pretty girls say when they see them pass by heading to the Hikari's. As the village keeps whispering about the Hikari's who are almost at the end out town.

 _There must be more than this provincial life!_ The Hikari's exclaim a little loud.

 _Just watch I'm going to make her my wife!_ The Noble's says.

 _Look there they go, those girls are strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselles. It's a pity and a sin, they doesn't quite fit in. But they're really are funny girls..beauties but funny girls..they really are funny girls..._

 _Those Hikari's!_ The villagers says as the Hikari's reach the end of town.

 _Bonjour_! A villager says.

 _Bonjour!_ A another greets.

 _Bonjour!_ A child says.

 _Bonjour!_ The Peaches greet.

 _Bonjour!_ Pegasus says.

 _Hikari's!_ The Dukes shout but the Hikari's don't hear or see them as the villagers block their way.

"Ohh Jou can we get some sweets?" Yugi asks.

"Sure but not to many or you or Marik will get too hyper." Jonounchi says.

"I don't get hyper." Marik argues.

"Yes, so when you climbed the towns houses last week you weren't hyper." Ryou counters her. Yugi and Jonouchi laugh and Marik blushes.

"Ryou yours suppose to back me up." She pouts.

"Sorry Marik." Ryou smiles.

"Sure." Marik smiles. "Anyways I won't go hyper this time I promise."

"Should we trust her?" Jonouchi asks with a smirk.

"Hey." Marik shouts.

"Maybe we should give her another chance." Ryou says ignoring Marik.

"I'm right here you know." Marik pouts.

"But she might get hyper." Yugi recalls.

"Don't ignore me!" Marik yells as the other three start to laugh.

"Alright we'll get sweets but you can't get hyper Marik." Jonouchi says.

"Yeah let's go to the sweets shop everyone!" Marik yells and runs back to the the village sweet shop.

"We are going to regret this aren't we." Jonouchi says as she turns to Yugi and Ryou but she sees that they're gone. "Huh?" She looks at the direction of where Marik ran and she sees that Yugi and Ryou are running with Marik.

"Oh I am so regretting this now." Jonouchi runs after them. "Wait for me!" She catches up with them.

After their run and getting their sweets, they head to the tree that separates the town and the ocean. While they eat they talk about the past few days.

"Did you guys hear the rumor?" Marik says with a hint of sneakiness.

"I did." Jonouchi says.

"So did I." Yugi replies.

"Well I didn't." Ryou pouts. "What rumor is going on this time?"

"Apparently the four Prince's are coming back to the kingdom from their journey." Marik says.

"And they're going to have a big celebration." Jonouchi continues.

"They're coming back today if I'm correct." Yugi finishes.

"I see. They're coming by boat right?" Ryou asks.

"Yeah, since that's the only way to get here, and they're going to have a ball three days after they have returned." Marik continues. "Also I heard that they are looking for girls to wed."

"You want to marry one of them Marik?" Yugi asks.

"Hell no they're too rich and uptight. Besides I want to go out in the world." Marik says looking at the sky.

"We all want that." Jonouchi says as they all look up at the sky.

"Well well well if it isn't the reject group." A high pitch voice says with laughter following behind.

"Well well well if it isn't the sluts." Marik counters with a growl.

"If you were more lady like Marik you would have had a man." Anzu says. Anzu is a daughter of one of the rich mans in the kingdom. She has enchanted items and is rumored to have a beast that listens to her. She has short brown hair with brown eyes and wears a short yellow dress and many ugly jewels.

"If being like you is lady like I rather stay how I am." Marik shoots back.

"Please Marik you and your group will never reach out status." Vivian states. She is part of Chinese and Greek singers and is also rich from fame of her family. She has black hair and hazel eyes with a yellow with pink dress on that fits her body tight.

"Or the prince's love." Miho says. Miho is royalty from her mother side and loves fashion. She has purple hair and brown eyes while wearing a pale blue dress.

"Or our beauty." Mai finishes off. Mai is a great actress and is good with animals as it runs with her fame. She has blond curly hair with brownish eyes and she wears an orange dress that goes up to her thigh. They are known as the Peaches but to the Hikari's, more like Marik and Jonouchi, they are the sluts.

"Why can't you guys just leave us alone?" Ryou ask.

"Because we can't let you four do what you want and we came here to warn you." Miho said with a smirk.

"Warn us about what?" Jonouchi glares.

"Well we want you four to stay away from the prince's when they get here." Mai says.

"We don't want to be near them anyways." Marik growls.

"Good because if you do we will make your life like hell." Vivian says.

"It's not like you don't already." Yugi mumbles.

"What did you say brat?" Anzu snaps.

"Leave her alone before I break you." Jonouchi stands up for Yugi.

"It's not worth it Jonouchi." Yugi assures her.

"Anyways we were just warning you and make sure that Ryou doesn't go near the boat." With Anzu saying that they leave Ryou, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Marik alone.

"They're right. Since I live in the water, there's a chance I may bump into them." Ryou admits.

"That's right you have to be back in the water or you'll get sick." Yugi says.

"Yeah I can't go a day without being in there for at least an hour." Ryou sighs.

"Want to stay with one of us? We can fill the bath tub with water?" Jonouchi ask.

"It's fine as long as I stay in my home I'll be fine." Ryou says.

"Then why don't we have a sleep over at your place then." Marik suggests. "It be fun."

"I don't see any problems with that. What about you Yug'?" Jonouchi says.

"No problems here." Yugi smiles.

"When did I agree to this?" Ryou raises an eyebrow.

"Just now." Marik smirks.

"Fine I'll get the house ready meet me here in an hour okay." Ryou says as she runs into the ocean changing back to a mermaid to fix her house so her friends can breath.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A/N:

Ely: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I have to many distractions. Oh by the way this is Etsuko my inner self and Youta one of my yami's.

Etsuko: Yes and it's all because of a certain someone wait haven't we been through this before? Oh hello.

Youta: Yes. Yes we have been through this. Sup.

Etsuko: Yup but I think for a different story.

Ely: Yes. Hehe well up now so please enjoy.

Youta: Like and Review if you want.

Ely: Any Disney, disney Princesses or Yu-Gi-Oh characters or any songs do not belong to me. This story does though. Please review and favorite this story. Ciao Ciao.

"This is speaking"

 _This is singing parts_

 _'This is thinking'_

* * *

Some where in the ocean a huge royal ship is sailing towards Kingdom Disney. Looking out at the sea, a boy with white spiky hair and pale skin with brown-red eyes sighs. He is also the youngest out of his brothers.

"Why are you sighing Bakura?" A boy a bit taller than Bakura approaches him. This boy has tan skin with sandy blond wild hair and lavender eyes. He is the second youngest.

"What do you want Malik?" Bakura glares slightly at his brother.

"Wondering why you're sighing little brother." Malik teases him.

"I am not little and this boat ride is so long." He complains.

"I know but we'll be there by...umm Seto!" Malik yells for the second elder brother.

"What do you want Malik that you have to scream?" Seto says with a frown as he walks up to Bakura and Malik. Seto has brown hair with icy blue eyes and he is the tallest out of all the brothers.

"How much longer is it till we get back home?" Malik asks.

"A few more hours." Seto replies.

"See Kura' you don't have to sulk no more." Malik laughs.

"I wasn't sulking, damn it don't call me Kura!" Bakura yells.

"Yes you were. You were sighing and looking out at the sea. What where you expecting a mermaid to come for you?" Malik laughs.

"Shut up Malik before I make you." Bakura threatens.

"Oh sure little brother." Malik continues to laugh even when Bakura tackles him and they start to fight.

"Enough both of you!" Two fist hit both Malik and Bakura in the head.

"Oww Yami!" Both victims whine. Yami is the eldest of the brothers and the shortest. He has black hair with crimson tips and blond bangs with crimson eyes. These four boys are the princes of the Kingdom Disney.

"That's what you two get. Now stop fighting and make up before Mahado gets up here and kills us all." Yami warned.

"Now now why would I kill you all." A man opens the door that leads to the rooms below. He is tall and has long brown hair with purple blue eyes. He is the advisor of the four princes and they are good friends when Mahado isn't doing his job. "Is there a reason?"

"It was all Malik's faults!" Bakura points at Malik.

"Hey it was not my fault. Mahado Bakura was the one who attacked me first!" Malik switches the blame.

"You started to bug me so it's your fault." Bakura growls.

"It's yours Kura'." Malik growls back.

"It's both of yours," Mahado hits them in the head, "now enough. Your not children."

"We told you not to get him mad." Yami says.

"You think your off the hook Yami? Think again why didn't you stop them?" Mahado questions.

"Well I umm Seto saw the whole thing." Yami points at Seto.

"Oh no don't you put the blame on me Yami." Seto scowls.

"We'll all four of you are in trouble anyways." Mahado sighs.

"Hold up are you still mad because we rejected those girls from Domino?" Seto questions. "You know those sluts were only after our money."

"Anyways they don't want us anymore." Malik pipes up with a smirk.

"That's because you two cut off their hair." Mahado says angrily.

"They tried to get in bed with us, we had no choice but get revenge on them." Bakura states and he and Malik give each other a high five.

"You could have at least told me before you two did those things." Mahado sighs.

"Plus Yami and Seto where in on it too." Malik smirks.

"Is this true?" Mahado looks at Seto and Yami.

"We did nothing. We just happen to suggest where to cut off the hair." Seto says with a straight face as the rest of the brothers laugh.

"I feel sorry for the kingdom." Mahado sighs and closes his eyes.

"When we're King we'll be the best of the best." Bakura says.

"Yeah and we will control all the rules."

"You won't control all of them." Mahado warned.

"But we are the future kings." Yami says.

"So we decided yes or no." Seto continues.

"Not yet and with attitudes like that I'm afraid you boys will make very lousy kings." Mahado says not trying to be mean to his friends and princes but to head them advice.

"That's not how I see it." Bakura smirks.

 _I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_ Yami says as he walks up to Mahado.

 _Well, I've never seen a king or beast with quite big hair_ Mahado says as he pulls out a strand of hair from Yami's big hairdo.

 _I'm gonna be the mane event like no king was before_ Malik says as he jumps on Mahado, who dodges it easily.

 _I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my YELLS_ Bakura shouted in Mahado's ear making him take a few steps back.

 _That's, a rather uninspiring thing_ Mahado glares at Bakura for shouting in his ear.

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_ Seto says as he walks away from them.

 _You've rather a long way to go, young masters, if you think..._ Mahado says as he gets Seto by the collar and drags him back with his brothers.

 _No one saying do this_ Bakura starts to make faces.

 _Now when I said that, I-_ Mahado tries to explain

 _No one saying be there_ Malik points at a random direction.

 _What I meant was..._ Mahado keeps trying to explain.

 _No one saying stop that_ Seto puts his hand up and smirks

 _Look, what you don't realize..._ Mahado sighs.

 _No one saying see here_ Yami says as he and his brothers run from Mahado.

 _Now see here!_ Mahado yells at them.

 _Free to run around all day_ The princes say as the run around the ship.

 _Well, that's definitely out..._ Mahado runs after them.

 _Free to do it all our way!_ The princes say in glee.

I think it's time that you guys and I

 _arranged a heart to heart_ Mahado catches Bakura and Malik when a basket falls on his head.

 _Kings don't need advice from little baskets for a start_ Malik and Bakura say in Union as they run away.

 _If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of the kingdom. I wouldn't hang about... aagh!_ Mahado says as he takes off the basket but then his foot got caught on some rope that made him go up.

 _These children are getting wildly out of wing_ Mahado growls as he untangles himself and lands on the deck.

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_ The princes say in Union as the crew assembles on the deck.

 _Everybody look left_ Seto points left and everyone looks except Mahado.

 _Everybody look right_ Malik says and everyone does so.

 _Everywhere you look I'm_ Bakura starts to say as he and Yami swing on the ropes.

 _Standing in the spotlight!_ Yami says as he land on the deck from jumping off the rope.

 _Not yet!_ Mahado reminds them.

 _Let every human go for broke and sing, let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be the Princes finest fling_ The crew say to each other.

 _Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_ The crewman and the princes yell out.

"Like I said before I feel sorry for the kingdom." Mahado sighs as he goes in the door and down to his room.

"Will he forgive us?" Yami questions.

"He'll be fine. Watch once we get back home he'll forget most of the things we did." Bakura says as he look back at the sea.

"I swear you want a mermaid to come out of there." Malik teases.

"I swear I'm going to throw you there." Bakura scowls.

"Enough you two." Seto says. "Why do you keep looking out the sea?"

"Can't a guy look out at the sea?!" Bakura glares at them.

"If it's you, No." Yami smirks.

"Whatever. I don't need to explain myself." Bakura looks away.

"Well cheer up because we will be home soon." Malik jumps in the air and cheers.

"Come on Bakura what's wrong." Yami nudges his baby brother.

"If you must know I don't want to go to the party," Bakura admits, "or get married."

"Is that the reason your mopping for?" Seto raises his eyebrow.

"It's just not fair that we have to get married so soon!" Bakura yells and turns to the ocean.

"Well just try to enjoy the party. It'll be fine." Seto rubs Bakura's head.

"You don't have to find the girl at the party maybe she's somewhere else." Yami says.

"Yeah your girl will come soon." Malik smiles.

"When will she come?" Bakura sighs and looks at the beautiful blue water.

Back in the kingdom, Ryou had just finished making her home water free.

"That should be good and I have some time to make them something to eat." She smiles as she prepares a few snacks.

On the surface, near the fields of the kingdom, Jonouchi finishes her training before she leaves to Ryou's. She hits a dummy with her wooden sword but she hit too hard and a part of the dummy flew.

"Opps that was too hard." She sighs as she goes to pick up the part of the dummy. She doesn't notice Valon coming from behind her.

"Damn it where is it?" Jonouchi searches.

"You looking for this!" Valon says scaring Jonouchi, who kicks Valon in the gut.

"Oww. Wow you've got a good kick." Valon gasps out as he falls on the floor holding his gut.

"Oh shi- I'm sorry man, I didn't see you." Jonouchi bends to look at Valon.

"It's fine." He starts to stand but wobbles a bit. "Here. You were looking for this right?" He holds up the piece of the dummy.

"Yeah thanks umm...wait I know you! Your that one noble guy." She looks at him surprised.

"My name is Valon cutie." He winks at her.

"Well, what are you doing here Valon?" She says with a blush.

"I came to well get to know you better." He smiles.

"Huh?" She looks at him as if he had grown two heads.

"I came to know you better." He repeats.

"W-why?" She stutters.

"I find you interesting so why don't we spend some time together today?" He asks.

"Well I'm flattered I guess but I'm going somewhere today."

"Where to?"

"To Ryou's."

"The mermaid right? Cool I'll join you." He smiles.

"I don't think that's a god idea."

"Why not? It will be fun trust me now come on." Valon grabs Jonouchi by the hand and they head to the sea.

A knock is heard on Ryou's door.

"Oh they're here already. The door is open you guys!" She yells a bit as she put some plates in the living room.

"You should really check who's at the door dear Ryou." A male voice is heard at the entrance of the living room.

"Z-Zigfried? What are you doing here?" She questions.

"Can't I visit you?" He says as he give Ryou a pure white rose.

"Thank you." She says as she takes the rose. "You usually visit me when you want some underwater flowers or plants."

"Well that's for business and I would have told you ahead of time so I could breath in your home." He explains.

"True but umm well I'm going to have company in a bit so..." She mumbles.

"Ah what fun I'll be glad to join you!" He states as he pulls her close.

"Z-zigfried I-I don't know." She says with a blush.

"Oh it will be fun little Ryou. I'm sure your friends will let me join." He smiles.

"If they agree then you may stay but-" as Ryou takes a step back she accidentally slips taking Zigfried down with her.

"Oww." They both say with Zigfried on top of Ryou as they look at each other in the eyes.

"Umm are we interrupting?" Marik says with a smirk as Jonouchi covers Yugi's eyes.

"W-what no I just...we just fell!" Ryou stutters with a beat red face.

"Are you okay Ryou?" Zigfried says as he picks her up.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you." Ryou blushes a bit.

"You really went for it didn't you?" Dartz says as he, Shadi, and Valon stand in back of the girls.

"Like Ryou said we fell." Zigfried smirks.

"Umm it's not that we don't want you here but why are you here?" Yugi asks once she got free from Jonouchi's hand.

"Oh us well we wanted to hang out with you guys." Dartz replies.

"Well please sit then." Ryou says as they all sit down. Shadi sits on the couch next to Marik who sits next to Jonouchi having Valon by her side. Dartz makes Yugi sit on his lap as Zigfried does the same with Ryou.

They spend the rest of the day talking and having some fun. Even though it was awkward at first.

"Wow you have a big collection Ryou. I'm impressed." Shadi says as he looks at her collections.

"Oh thank you Shadi." Ryou replies as she goes into the kitchen to get some things.

"A lot of these things are from other lands and even ours." Zigfried says.

"Yeah since Ryou can't really be out of the water for long she collects things to remind her of the land." Marik whispers.

"She can't go out for long?" Valon asks.

"Yeah well she was born really fragile thus she can't be out of the water for long and when she's out for to long she gets really sick." Yugi whispers.

"She really want to go to the surface." Jonouchi whispers.

"Oh that poor girl." Shadi says.

"Isn't there a way for her to go up for days?" Dartz asks.

"Well when she stays with us we fill the bathtub with water so she can sleep there but she's still fragile." Marik explains.

"Here are the drinks. What are you guys talking about?" Ryou asks.

"Oh nothing." Yugi says hinting to the others to go along.

"Yeah we were just admiring your collection." Dartz says. Ryou buys their lie and they all play games until the night come.

"Oh my it's late." Ryou says as she looks out. Not many can tell if it's night or not but Ryou can.

"Then we should get going. Thanks for having us today." Zigfried says.

"Yeah see you guys later then." Valon smiles.

"Yeah." Jonouchi says.

"I'll be seeing you soon Marik." Shadi says.

"Yeah see you Shadi." Marik blushes.

"Don't stay up late Yugi." Dartz says.

"I won't." Yugi replies.

They leave and the Hikari's go to Ryou's room to get ready.

"Well that was fun." Yugi says as she changes into her sleeping cloths.

"Yeah who knew that they would be so so..." Marik changes into her sleeping clothes.

"Nice." Jonouchi asks as she puts her sleeping clothes on.

"Handsome." Ryou says as she goes to her window looking at some sea flowers.

"Charming." Yugi blushes as she sits down on the floor.

"Well I was going to say cool to hang out with but those work too." Marik laughs and the rest laugh with a blush.

"To think this will be the last time we all hang out together for a while." Ryou smiles sadly.

"What do you mean Ry?" Yugi asks as they look at her.

"I mean that you, Yugi, will probably be cleaning or helping your step-grandmother with something for the ball in three days, you, Jonouchi, have to practice fighting as you're performing for the king in three days, and you, Marik, have to get ready for the ball for you sister and brother are important people and I'm sure that Ishizu is going to make you practice your manners." Ryou says with a bit of sadness. "We don't have time to be together for a while."

"Yeah but I'm sure Ishizu and Rishid wouldn't mind you staying at my place." Marik tries to convince her.

"That sweet but I wouldn't be able to survive up there." Ryou smiles at them.

"What will you do?" Yugi ask as she gets close to Ryou.

"Probably just be here. I can't really go out either way." Ryou looks out again.

"Maybe you can go exploring out at the sea." Jonouchi suggests.

"I don't know the sea you guys know that. I've never had someone teach me how to survive so far away in the sea." Ryou tells them.

"Are you sure there are no more mermaids alive? Maybe they are somewhere?" Marik asks hoping it was true.

"No remember Yugi's grandpa even told us that the mermaid the brought me here died a few days when me and him got here." Ryou takes out a necklace with a emerald hanging by it.

"I remember. The mermaid that brought you said that you two where the last of your kind. There was a war and they killed everyone but you two manage to get away." Yugi reminds them. "He explained the rest to Grandpa who later explained it to you. As well as building this home of yours."

"Yes." Ryou nods.

"He was going to tell him who you were but that's when he got ill badly right? And then he died a bit right after." Marik continues

"And this is the only thing that he left me." Ryou lifts the necklace up.

"But why? Is there a significant meaning for it?" Jonouchi asks.

"I don't know but all I do know is that I'm now the last of my kind and I'll always be alone." Ryou starts walking in the hole of water where she sleeps in.

"But your not alone. You have us!" Yugi hugs her before she could go in.

"But what's the point of having you guys if I can never visit you guys for long and if I do I get sick! You guys can't be here all the time you have people needing you. You have your kind." Ryou walks to the living room and looks out at the big window that shows the water but you can see the moon.

Jonouchi, Marik, and Yugi look at their friend with sadness as they walk up to her and hug her.

"Ryou are you okay?" Marik asks knowing the answer though.

"I just want to belong you know. I want to be with you guys, with your kind, to the surface. Having a kind wouldn't be bad. I want to explore out of these waters! To explore the surface without getting sick. That wouldn't be bad." Ryou looks at them with a small smile.

 _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_ Ryou walks to her collection.

 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?_ She asks them knowing she wouldn't get an answer as she walks up to her other collections.

 _Look at this home. There are treasures untold, how many wonders can one home ever hold?_ She spins around seeing different items go by her eyes.

 _Looking around here you'd think-_ She starts to say.

 _"Sure, you've got everything."_ Marik, Jonouchi, and Yugi say as they stand around Ryou who takes out a few things.

 _I've got gadgets and gizmo's a-plenty_ Ryou says showing them the gadgets and gizmo's.

"Those are I'm not sure but the other ones are watches." Marik says.

 _I've got whoozits and whatzits galore_ Ryou takes out the whoozits and whatzits.

"Those are a telescopes and compasses." Jonouchi looks at the items.

 _You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!_ Ryou takes out a box and opens it showing 20 thingamabobs.

"Those are screws." Yugi looks at them.

 _But who cares?_ Ryou closes the box as she puts it on one of the shelves.

 _No big deal, I want more!_ She looks out of the window.

 _I wanna be where your people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing_ She dances around the living room and then sits on the couch.

 _Walking around on those...What do you call 'em? Oh, feet!_ Ryou lifts her feet up and wiggles her toes as the other three giggle.

 _Flipping your fins you don't get to far_ She turns her legs into her tail but then changes it back as she jumps up from the couch and makes her body move as if she was strolling down the road. _Legs are required for jumping, dancing strolling along down the...what's that word again? Street!_

 _Up where you guys walk! Up where you guys run! Up where you guys stay all day in the sun, wandering free! Wish I could be, part of that world._ She says as she looks out the window again as the moon gives a shine off as the light goes through the window.

 _What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_ She looks at her friends with eyes of hope.

 _What would I pay to spend the day warm on the sand?_ She picks up some sand that was left behind when she cleaned her home.

 _Bet'cha on land, your never alone. Bet you don't ever get cold._ She looks at them with a bit of sadness.

 _I'm a bright young girl. I'm sick of swimming. I'm ready to stan_ d She takes out some books with a smile.

 _And ready to know what the your people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_ She throws the book and walks to a picture she has hanging of some humans around a fire and having fun.

 _What's a fire and why does it...what's the word? Burn!_ She touches the fire and then jumps in her hole and heads up slowly to the side where the window where her home is.

The three humans look out the window as they could still hear what their mermaid friend says.

 _When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore the shore up above?_ Ryou turns up to where the water end to show air as she lifts her arm out trying to reach the land.

 _Out of the sea...wish I could be_ A tear falls of Ryou's eye as she puts her back on the house until she on the ground.

 _Part of that world_ She sighs as she pulls her knees to her face as she looks up dreaming of the world above.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Me: Here we are again! Sorry I've been gone so long. I went through a lot of stuff but now I'm back!

Youta: Which is good. You went through a bad break up then school was shit and then more bullshit with family.

Me: But it's almost over now that I'm graduating and leaving! Now on to the story!

Emiko: You-You the disclaimer please.

Youta: Any Disney, disney Princesses, Yu-Gi-Oh characters or any songs do not belong to Ely. This story does so deal with it. Don't call me You-You!

Emiko: Be nice You-You. Please like and Review!

Me: Enjoy! Ciao Ciao

"This is speaking"

 _This is singing parts_

 _'This is thinking'_

* * *

Up at the boat they're about to reach the kingdom, all they needed was to pass Ryou's home. So they crew decided to celebrate by lighting fireworks. That caught Ryou's attention as she sees many colorful lights. She starts to swim up. "What is that?"

Marik sees what Ryou saw and tries to call to Ryou.

"Wait Ryou don't go!" Marik yells out but it was to late Ryou was to far to reach.

"Is that the?" Yugi looks at them.

"The Prince's ship." Jonouchi answers.

"Oh no we have to go up there!" Yugi looks at them with panic.

"How?! We can't breath out there!" Marik looks at them.

"Wait Ryou gave me a drinking potion that lets us be mermaid for like 30 mins for who ever drinks the bottle." Jonouchi takes it out.

"So if we all drink from the same bottle that leaves us 10 mins each?" Yugi says.

"That's good enough for me." Marik drinks some as the rest drink some after. They transform and jump in the hole swimming after Ryou.

"Haha come one Bakura enjoy the party!" Malik grab's Bakura's shirt and pulls him to dance.

"Hey stop it you know I can't dance." Bakura yells as their feet get tangled and fall.

The crew, their brothers, and Mahado looks at them then laugh as the party goes on.

"I told you I can't dance." Bakura gets up and walks to the side of the ship looking out.

"What's up his ass?" Malik asks as Seto proceeds to hit him in the head. "Oww oh come on it wasn't my fault!"

"You know he doesn't like to dance." Seto growls.

"That's probably another reason why he doesn't want to ball to happen." Yami looks at his brothers.

"Just leave him alone for a bit. Once he's cooled off he'll join us." Seto says as the other two nod and enjoy the party and fireworks.

Ryou manages to climb up the boat and sit on a board without anyone seeing her. She looks around with amaze as she sees people having fun and laughing. She then sees a white haired teenager looking out at the sea. Her eyes widen as she's never met someone like him. He seemed so alone. His eyes seemed like they longed something. His eyes reminded her of her eyes. Her heart beats a little as she blushes. She sees him going to three other teenage boys. It was a good thing he didn't turn before he left or he might of seen her.

"Pst Ryou." A low whisper catches her attention as she looks down seeming Marik, Jonouchi, and Yugi swimming with tails.

"How did you guys turn into mermaids?" Ryou whispers back as they explain about the potion. "Oh right I forgot about that."

"How could you forget!" Jonouchi almost yells as they all climb up and sit next to Ryou.

"This is the Prince's boat Ryou we aren't suppose to be here. That was the whole point of us staying in your home!" Marik whisper yells as she lectures Ryou.

"I'm sorry but the lights caught my attention. It's not every day I get to see them." Ryou counters.

"Well yeah but you should have at least waited for us." Yugi pouts as they look at the celebration.

Ryou wasn't listening as she was looking at the white haired teen. She watches him start fighting with the tan sandy blond teen.

"Ry are you making love eyes to the prince's?!" Marik looks at Ryou.

"The prince's?" Ryou asks as Marik nods and points to the four teens she was looking at.

"Oh my this is bad then." Ryou mutters.

"Wait you like one of them?!" Jonouchi looks at Ryou.

"I-I didn't know besides it would never happen. There's no way a human could love me especially the prince." Ryou sighs as she looks at the fireworks.

Bakura and Malik are play fighting each other as they head near the fireworks. Malik had pushed Bakura who bumped into the man with the fire for the fireworks as he dropped the fire and the ship starts to make some explosions.

"Ra damn it you idiots." The said idiots hear Mahado's screams as the crew members start run to the extra boats and even jumped over board.

"Oh no we better get out of here." Jonouchi says as she throws Yugi out first and then Marik and herself with Ryou following.

Bakura had stopped moving for some reason as he had spotted the said four but only a flash. He tries to investigate but the fire was to strong. He looks for a route to escape but there was none.

"Bakura?! Bakura!" Yami, Seto, Malik, and Mahado shout as they coudn't find the said prince. The said four are on the extra bouts in the water shouting to find the white haired teen. Malik sees white hair on the ship.

"BAKURA!" He points to the ship and as the rest look back at the ship, it explodes.

The girls saw the explosion or most of it underwater as they swim to Ryou's home. Ryou was lagging it though as she saw a white figure descending into the sea.

"He's drowning!" Ryou screams as she swims fast to the fall teen.

"No wait Ryou." Marik yells.

"Let her go Marik we have to get back to the house! The potion is going to wear off." Jonouchi yells as they swim back to Ryou's house.

Bakura had opened his eyes slightly while he was sinking. It wasn't that he couldn't swim but the explosion caused him to forget at the moment. He felt something grab him and start pulling him. All he saw was a tail before he blacked out.

Ryou swam as fast as she could go to the falling white haired teen. Once she grabbed him she starts to swim up fast. Once she got above the water she made sure the teen she saved was breathing air. It takes her until dawn to reach the shore as she drags him out of the water and on to the sand.

Ryou looks at Bakura as she moves his hair from his face gently.

"Is he breathing?" Yugi appears next to Ryou.

"Yugi?! Umm I'm not sure?" Ryou puts her ear to his chest to try to find his heart beat.

Jonouchi and Marik appear as well and check on Bakura but he wasn't breathing. Oh and if your wondering yes all said three do have mermaid tails on.

"He's not breathing Ry." Marik says a little worried.

Bakura coughs out some water and starts to breath.

"He is now!" Ryou smiles as she puts her hand on his cheek. "He's alive."

"Good now let's go before we get caught." Jonouchi says before she, Yugi, and Marik head to the water.

"Ry come on." Marik says but Ryou ignores her as she is fix on looking at Bakura.

Yugi smiles sadly as she grabs Jonouchi's and Marik's hand leading them to a rock near by in the ocean where they wait for Ryou.

"Why do you make my heart race like this?" She asks knowing she won't get an answer.

Even though Bakura didn't answer, he did lean in her hand making her heart beat fast.

 _'Is this love at first sight? No that's not possible. That only happens in fairy tales right? But what if it is? What if he's my true love? No Ryou your thinking nonsense. Or what if I'm not?'_

Ryou stops thinking and smiles warmly.

 _'That wouldn't be so bad. To find someone who's eyes are like mine.'_

 _What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you?_ She looks at him with a smile.

 _What would I do to see you, smiling at me_ She continues to speak to him as Marik, Jonouchi, and Yugi all gawk at Ryou. They didn't believe that Ryou would fall in love with the prince. But she did deserve happiness yet it can't be with him.

 _Where would we walk? Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun just you and me_ The sunrise lights hits Ryou just right making her glow as Bakura opens his eyes slowly. His eyes widen a bit at the sun goddess before him as he smiles warmly.

 _And I could be..Part of your world..._ She smiles as she hears people calling out for the prince.

"Bakura! Bakura!" The voices scream out as Ryou turns to the voices before she jumps into the water.

Bakura manages to see his mysterious girl savior's tail.

"Bakura!" Malik jumps on him and hugs him.

"We where so worried! Don't ever to that again!" Yami hits Bakura in the head before he hugs him.

"Never stay on a burning boat idiot." Seto also hits him in the head before he too hugs his brother.

"Oww okay okay I'm sorry." Bakura growls before he stands up and looks at the water.

"Did you guys see her?"

"See who?" Malik asks.

"The girl. The mermaid. She was right here." Bakura continues to look.

"I think the water is making him see things." Yami whispers to his brothers.

"I'm not seeing things! She saved me. She was speaking to me before you guys showed up." Bakura continues to look but he starts to wobble. "She has such an amazing glow."

"Okay baby brother that's enough adventure for you." Seto picks him up as he looks up and sees a blonde mermaid that hides behind the rocks. He shook his head thinking it was his imagination.

"Let's go home." Yami smiles.

"No I have to find her!" Bakura struggles to get away from Seto.

"We'll look for her later 'Kura." Malik says as they all walk to the carriage that's in the town.

Ryou had swam to the rock next to where the other were as they all hide.

"That was too close Ry!" Jonouchi whispers as they see the prince's together.

"I think we should go back down. It's best to keep you in a low profile Ry." Yugi suggest but Ryou wasn't listening as she watched the prince's starting to leave.

 _I don't know when...I don't know how_ She smiles as she climbs up the rock.

 _But I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see_ She smiles happily.

 _Someday I'll be...Part of your world._ She lifts herself up to see the prince's walk away.

The other Hikari's didn't notice that Marik was also looking at the direction on the prince's but she was looking at the tan prince's with amaze. Yes she's seen him before but not like this.

Yugi grab's Ryou's hand and pulls her in slowly into the water as Jonouchi does the same to Marik. They swim down to Ryou's home where they transform back to their original form.

"What was that Ry?!" Jonouchi yells as she sat Ryou on the couch to interrogate her.

"I'm sorry it's just that I felt a connection to him. Like we felt the same thing." Ryou admits.

"Even if that's the case Ryou, you know who warned us to stay away. I'm sure Miho is going after Prince Bakura." Yugi says.

"Bakura? Is that his name? Hmm what a nice name." Ryou smiles.

"Oh no she's love sick." Marik sighs.

"Listen to us Ryou and listen good." Jonouchi makes Ryou look in her eyes.

"As much as we want you to be with him. You can't. Anzu and her friends want the prince's and they will make sure they have them. Plus you'll die if you go a day without being in the water. Also only very few people know your a mermaid! The king himself doesn't even know you exist. If they somehow want to talk to you or even keep you, you'd die! We don't want that Ryou. So please please fall in love with someone else but not him." Jonouchi whimpers at the last part as Ryou looked at her with sadness.

"I know it's just a silly crush then. I'll get over it." Ryou smiles sadly. "I won't die."

They hug each other.

"Now go on its morning already and you guys have to go home. I'll be here." Ryou smiles.

"Oh my your right. We'll see you later Ry." Yugi hugs her tight and the rest do the same.

"We'll try to keep you updated." Marik smiles as Jonouchi ruffles Ryou hair and they leave.

"I'll be here, alone, again." Ryou whispers as she starts to fill her home with water.

Later that day Jonouchi finishes her training when her father goes out.

"Jonouchi come here I have important news." Her father says with a smile.

"Yes father?" She asks.

"We will be going to the castle and staying their until the day after the ball. That way you can practice your fighting with the Knights and improve your training."

"Huh? Wait are we attending the ball?!"

"Yes we are so hurry and pack. The carriage will be coming here soon. Oh and Jounouchi be a good girl okay." Her father then leaves inside as Jonouchi panics a bit.

"No no no I hate balls and no way will I wear a dress. Ugh how am I going to get out of this." She groans as she starts packing her things that she needs. She doesn't have many dresses and the ones she does have are usually for fighting.

"Oh well I'll just go to Ry's after the performance and stay there. Yeah she'll let me stay." She smiles a bit but still thought about earlier. "Stop thinking Jou! They didn't see us and they probably think that he was dreaming. We are safe."

In the castle

"Who are we meeting father?" Yami asks his father as he, Seto, and Malik walk with their father to the throne room. Bakura had to stay in bed since their mother made him.

"Oh of the best fighters and his child. He help fight the war in my younger days." Their father spoke as he sits in his chair.

"Wasn't that like a million years ago." Malik smirks earning a hit from Mahado. "Oww I was joking sheesh lighten up."

"You should learn your history Malik." Mahado smirks as he walks up to the king. "They are here sir should the guards bring them in already?"

"Yes. Thank you Mahado." The King says as Mahado bows and yells for the guards to bring in their guest in. The three prince's stand next to their father and wait.

The doors open and the guards walk in with the guest. The king smiles at them as he gets up.

"Welcome my old friend." The King greets.

"It's good to see you." Jonouchi's father and the King hug as they talk a bit forgetting the people in the room.

"Eh hem your majesty." Mahado says in a coughing matter to remind the king where he was.

"Ah yes sorry. Yami Seto Malik Mahodo this is Ren and his daughter Jonouchi." The King introduces them as Ren and Jonouchi, more like her father forced her, bowed at the prince's.

 _'Daughter? Woah she is a girl. And a cute one. What the hell Seto? What are you thinking?'_ Seto says in his mind as they walk up to Jonouchi waiting for her to give them her hand so they could kiss it. Yet that didn't happen. Jonouchi just stood there awkwardly.

"Uh?" Yami and Malik look at Seto to take the lead.

Seto sighed and reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jonouchi glares.

"I was going to kiss your hand. It's the proper thing to do when meeting a lady." Seto said with a monotone voice.

"Maybe I should properly shove a stick up your-" Jonouchi started.

"Jonouchi." Ren said with a stern voice. Jonouchi clenches her fist and looks away.

"Haha now boys, Jonouchi wasn't raised as a lady. She was raised as a warrior. Now off you four go." The King said.

"Go where?" Yami asked.

"Don't you remember it's your training today and Jonouchi will join you as she must train for the performance. It's your responsibility that she's safe Seto." The King said.

"Yes sir." Seto said.

They bowed before leaving the men and going to the training area. Once they get there Jonouchi sees her things and heads to them ignoring the Prince's.

"What's up with her?" Yami asked.

"Who knows. She's weird. Glad she's not our responsibility." Malik said before he smirked as an idea came to his head. "Oh Seto why don't you train with her with the other soldiers?"

"And why should I?" Seto asked as he glares at his younger brother.

"Your going to watch over her so why not?" Yami smirked.

"Ugh fine." Seto walked to Jonouchi. "You're training with the soilders." He ordered.

"Uhh excuse me?" Jonouchi raises her eye brow at him.

"You are training with the soldiers. Did you not hear?" Seto asked.

"Why you stupid rich boy. I don't give ten damns about who you are. You don't order me around." Jonouchi growls.

"I can because I am your prince." He growls back.

"Like I said I don't give a damn." She turned away from him. Seto reaches for her when Jonouchi pulls out her sword and points it at him.

"Don't touch me." She growls.

He growles and pulles out his sword. "Don't you know I am one of the best fighters in the kingdom?" He smirks.

"I can beat any stupid man." Jonouchi smirks getting in position.

"Men as you train watch while I defeat this girl. Girls can't fight men. Only men can." Seto smirks as he gets in position. He attacks her.

 _Let's get down to business-to defeat the scum!_ Seto sang as Jonouchi blocks him. Jonouchi swings at him.

 _Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_ He laughs as he blocks her. He watched as the soldiers train around them.

 _You're the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we're through_ He sets his sights back at Jonouchi.

 _Missy, I'll make a man out of you_ He goes close to her smirking as they fought. Jonouchi glares at him as she fought hard.

 _Tranquil as a forest but a fire within_ Marik sings as he watches.

Once you find your center you are sure to win Yami sings.

 _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_ Seto takes a step back breathing a bit heavily.

 _I'm never gonna catch my breath. Say good-bye to those who knew me_ Seto goes back to fighting Jonouchi.

 _Boy they were fools in school for cutting gym_ Marik laughs.

 _This guy's got 'em scared to death_ Yami points out as the soldiers look a bit scared of Seto.

 _Hope he doesn't see right through me_ Jonouchi sings as she prayed that Seto didn't recognize her.

 _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_ She sings thinking it would throw him off.

 _Be a man_ The soldiers sing

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_ Malik sings.

Be a man The soldiers sing as they fight.

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_ Yami sings as he watches Seto starting to over power Jonouchi.

 _Be a man_ The soilders sing as they stop and watch.

 _With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Time is racing toward us till the scum arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive._  
style="font-size: 12pt;"Seto sings to the soldiers before turning to Jonouchi who pants away from him.

 _You're unsuited for the performance of war so pack up, go home, you're through_ Seto walks to her and glares as he strikes. Jonouchi blocks but with the force of Seto's strike that it knocks her sword out of her hand.

 _How could I make a man out of you?_ He glares at her as Jonouchi's eyes widen. She run to her sword.

 _Be a man_ The solider watch her.

We must be swift as the coursing river Yami watches Jonouchi as she bent down to get her sword.

 _Be a man_ The soldiers sing as they saw Seto walking to her.

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_ Malik watches them.

 _Be a man_ The soldiers sing.

 _With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_ Seto stands behind her.

 _Be a man_ The soldiers sing.

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_ Seto, Malik, and Yami sing in union.

 _Be a man_ The soldiers watch closely.

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_ Seto, Malik, and Yami sing as Seto raises his sword.

 _Be a man_ The soldiers sing.

 _With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_ Malik and Yami as their eyes widen as Seto strikes Jonouchi but Jonouchi quickly turns around and blocks the attack. She glares at him as she kicks him down.

He falls and Jonouchi quickly gets on top of him and points her sword to his throat.

"Be a man ha! I can fight better than a man. I win so leave me alone." Jonouchi looks at him as their eyes lock.

Seto blinked. _'Do I know her?'_

Jonouchi quickly gets off. "Live with the humiliation that a girl defeated you." She grabs her things and leaves.

The soldiers look shock and so did Malik and Yami. Malik and Yami quickly went to Seto.

"She kicked your ass!" Malik laughed.

"She showed you." Yami laughed.

Seto didn't say anything except, "I know her."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N:  
Me: And we are back with a new chapter!  
Emiko: It took us a while to find the right song for the second part.  
Youta: We wanted to go a different route but we couldn't find a Disney song for it so we went for this route.  
Me: Well I like it either way so it's fine.  
Emiko: We won't keep you guys long since you've been waiting for a long time. Now ready?  
Youta: They better be.  
Me: Be nice. Now to the story!  
Emiko: Oh and if you guys have any Disney song's you'd like to see review or message us.  
Youta: We'll see how we can fit it.  
Me: Yup! Now we hope you like this chapter. Ready? Begin!

"This is speaking"  
 _This is singing parts  
_ _'This is thinking'_

Any Disney, disney Princesses or Yu-Gi-Oh characters or any songs do not belong to me. This story does though.

Marik gets home quickly knowing her brother and sister wouldn't be awake at this time. She enters and closes the door quietly before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns and pouts when she realizes it's her brother.  
"Rashid, why are you up?" Marik asked.  
"Because our sister is. Now come. It's time to learn." Radish takes her to the study room.  
"Ugh!" Marik groaned. "Why? I just came. Can't I eat first?"  
"You can eat after your lessons young lady." Ishizu says as they walk in the study room.  
"I don't even want to go to this stupid ball thing. It's not like I'm going to marry one of them." She groans. Ishizu and Rashid look at each other before looking at Marik. "What? What's that look? Oh Ra please don't tell me I have to marry one of them."  
"It would be nice." Ishizu said.  
"No." Marik crossed her arms  
"They're not bad men." Rashid said.  
"No." Marik shakes her head.  
"Plus we might have already agreed with the King to have you marry one of them." Ishizu said a bit quickly.  
"What?!" Marik looks at them. "Why? Why would you do that?"  
"Because it's the Kings wish for at least one of his sons to marry inside the court and there is only one girl their age."  
"Me!" Marik glares. "So you all decide on my life? My love life! And you just thought I would be okay with this?!"  
"Marik we know it's hard but it's the Kings wish. We can't disobey." Rashid said.  
"But you can lie." Marik said. "Or better yet say that you can't force someone to love another."  
"We thought you would have been happy. You'd be a princess." Ishizu said.  
"I don't want to be a princess. Not like this. Not forced. Not told that I have to marry one of them because of the wish of a stupid King." Marik growls.  
"Young lady watch your tongue." Rashid said.  
"You!" She looks at Rashid in betrayal. "You always told me that when I marry I should marry for love and if the guy is right for me. Do you really think me marrying someone I don't even know is the right guy for me?"  
"Well umm..." Rashid sighed. "Marik I told you all that because I never thought the King would ask for you to marry one of his sons."  
"Well if the King wants that he should find someone else! Better yet he can let his sons choose who they want to marry and leave my love life alone!"  
Ishizu goes to Marik and slaps her. Marik's eyes widen as she puts her hand on her cheek. She looks at Ishizu with horror.  
"Look Marik. Yes it sucks that you won't be able to marry who you want but at least be grateful that our King chose you. Now you will go up to your room and think about all this. I don't want you out until you realize that this discussion is over. You will marry one of the Prince's and that is final."  
"Don't expect to see me then." Marik runs to her room in tears.  
Rashid sighed. "Ishizu maybe she's right. We shouldn't force her."  
"We already agreed with the King. If one of his son doesn't find a girl Marik will be it." Ishizu sighs.  
"Yes we agreed to that but look at her."  
"What's done is done. We can't change it." Ishizu went to the kitchen.

Marik cries on her bed. "Stupid sister. Stupid brother. Stupid King. Stupid stupid stupid Prince's!"  
She hears a chirping and looks at the bird cage. She wipes her tears and gets up. "Hey little bird. Want to go out? Yeah."  
 _Lucky bird inside a guilded cage_ Marik puts her hand on the cage.  
 _Golden words spoke by an ancient sage everything you may have in life still, all you hold is dust_ Marik grabs the birds food and holds it.  
 _Must I yearn forever to be free? Free to climb a tree and ponder free to wander_ She puts the food inside. _There's no desire I hold fonder than to be, simply me, to be free  
_ _How ungrateful is this lucky bird spurning privlege for one simple word_ Marik opens the cage and takes the bird out. The bird chirps and nuzzles her hand _Freedom to stretch these golden wings freedom to touch the sky why one would ask would she want to be free to throw away a treasure_ Marik starts to twirl around her room.  
 _Born with pleasure I'd sacrifice riches beyond measure_ She stops in front of the window.  
 _Just a girl, with a boy what a perfect fantasy_ Marik starts to open the window  
 _To find love, to feel joy_ She opens it completely as the bird is ready to fly.  
 _To be really free  
_ She let's the bird out of her hand and smiles as it flies with three other birds. She looks around as she smirks.  
"Well she won't know that I'm gone. Let her suffer for a while." She gets out by the window and smirks. "Let's see now who will listen to who." She jumps around and goes into town.

"Why won't anyone believe me?!" Bakura pouted as he leans on his mom who rubs his head.  
"Oh I believe you Kura." His mother smiled.  
"You're my mom. You're suppose to believe me."  
"That's true but our world is mysterious so the possibility of a mermaid being here is pretty high." She kissed his head. "Plus there is that local town rumor."  
"Rumor?"  
"Yes that where the great tree that divides land and sea, a mermaid lives around the area."  
"Isn't the docks around the corner from that tree."  
"Yes. Many say that she lives there. But of course your father being your father doesn't believe in it."  
"Nor does Seto, Atem, and Malik." Bakura groans. "I swear mom. I saw her. She saved me from drowning. I swear she did. I need to find her mom."  
"If it's meant to be you'll find her." She smiled.  
"Can't I go now?"  
"No, not until I say you're all better."  
"Mom. I just drowned. It's not like I have a fever."  
"Fine. Take care of yourself." She starts to get off the bed when she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down and smiled when Bakura's hand was holding it.  
"Don't leave mom."  
"I won't." She smiled and pulled him to a hug. "My baby. Don't ever stay on a burning boat again. Do you understand?"  
"Yes mom." Bakura hugs back.  
"Awww Kura is getting baby treatment." Malik snickered.  
"Shut up Malik." Bakura glared.  
"Malik be nice to your baby brother." Their mother warned.  
"Yes mom. You know I just love teasing him." Malik kissed her cheek.  
"Hmm." She kissed his back and ruffles his hair.  
"Mom can I take Bakura now?" Malik asked with a smile.  
"For?" She asked.  
"Yeah what for?" Bakura crossed his arms.  
"Exploring."  
"He's still not well Malik. He needs time to recover." She said as she fixes Bakura's hair.  
"All he did was drown. It's not like he had a fever." Malik said.  
"See!" Bakura pointed out.  
"You two are so brothers." She chuckled.  
Malik smiled while Bakura groaned.  
"Either way I don't think Bakura should be up anytime soon." She said.  
"Come on mom. It's not like we're gonna go swimming. It's just walking around." Malik takes her hand. "Please."  
"Well...if Bakura wants to." She said.  
"Will you take care of me later mom?" Bakura asked.  
"I'll always take care of you." She smiled and kissed his head which made Bakura smile.  
"Okay. Let's go!" Bakura said.  
"Great come on." Malik dragged Bakura out.  
"Behave boys!" Their mother called out.  
"We won't!" They laughed and went out to the courtyard.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Bakura asked.  
"What we always do. Get into trouble." Malik smirked. "Besides you heard mom, the town people have a rumor about the mermaid. Let's see if it's true."  
"You believe me?" Bakura asked.  
"Well kinda. I mean it's a possibility."  
"It wouldn't work though. They'll recognize us. Not a lot of people have our hair you know."  
"You think we wouldn't have disguises?" Malik smirked. "Come on I got outfits picked out for us." He throws him a bag. "This is yours. Put it on."  
Bakura nods and puts the clothes on and a hat. "We look like commoners now."  
"That's the point isn't it?" Malik chuckled. "Come on." He said as they got out through a secret exit.  
"So the town near the docks?" Bakura asked.  
"Yup." Malik smiled as they left into the town.  
Marik walked around as she sighed. "Maybe I'll go to Ryou's. No I have to go back. But I don't want to marry. So I'll buy snack." She goes to the candy store. She sees two guys she's never seen before as they argue with the store owner.  
"I told you boys already I don't know what you're talking about." The candy man glared.  
"They said it's the towns rumor. How have you not heard it." The boy with tan skin with a weird hat and brown shirt with tan shorts, which is Malik, said.  
"Does it look like I gossip boy? Now out if you're not gonna buy anything." The candy man said.  
"Come on don't you know anything?" The boy with pale skin, who is Bakura, and another weird hat with the same outfit, as Malik, the other boy.  
"Umm I think you two should go. He already said he doesn't know anything so leave him alone." Marik said.  
"Ah Marik nice too see you again. Same as usual?" The candy man asked.  
"Double it please." Marik smiled.  
"Will do." He said as he got the candy ready.  
"You girl do you know anything about the rumor?" Bakura asked.  
"My name isn't you girl and I don't know what you're talking about." Marik glared.  
"You know the rumor of the mermaid." Malik said.  
Marik froze a bit but gave them a questioning look. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's no rumor like that here."  
"Isn't this the town near the docks?" Bakura asked.  
"Well yes but still have no clue what you guys are talking about." Marik said as she paid for her candy. "Now if you excuse me." She took her candy and left.  
"She knows something." Malik said.  
"Let's follow." Bakura said as they followed her. "Hey girl!"  
"My name isn't hey girl." Marik growled.  
"Then what is your name?" Malik asked.  
"Noneya." Marik said.  
"Noneya what?" Malik asked.  
"Noneya business." Malik glared. "Now stop following me."  
"Hey now don't be like that. Why don't we be friends?" Malik asked.  
"No."  
"Eh?"  
"I said no. I don't become friends with strangers."  
"Well let's not be strangers. I'm Melvin." Malik said as he went in front of her.  
"I don't care." She glared.  
"Now I told you my name why can't you tell me yours?" Malik smiled.  
"Will you stop following me if I do?" Marik asked.  
"Yup!" Malik smiled.  
"Fine. Its Marik. Now bye." Marik passed him.  
"Hey wait!" Marik runs after her with Bakura following.  
"I thought you said you'd stop following me." Marik glared.  
"Yeah but you see we don't know our way around. Oh and this is my brother, Florence." Malik said.  
 _'Florence?! What kind of name is that?!'_ Bakura screamed in his mind.  
"That's a weird name." Marik said before she stopped walking.  
"Well now that we are all friends now mind showing us around town?" Malik smiled.  
"We are not friends." Marik glared.  
"Why not? Being friends with us has benefits." Marik said.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Marik smirked.  
 _Marik, I don't think you quite realize what you got here! So, why don't you just ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities!_ Malik takes her hand and smirked.  
 _Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherazade had a thousand tales. But Marik you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves you've got a brand of friendship magic never fails_ Marik threw some glitter up.  
 _You've got some power in your corner now! Some heavy ammunition in your camp!_ Malik pretends to be shooting.  
 _You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how. See, all you gotta do is say yes, and I'll say:_ He takes out a piece of paper.  
 _"Mrs. Marik, madam, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down?" You ain't never had friend like me_ Malik pretends to write something before smiling at him.  
 _Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd. Come on whisper what it is you want;_ Malik leans close to her. _You ain't never had friend like me!  
_ _Yes madam, we pride ourselves on service._ Bakura chuckled.  
 _You're the boss, the queen, the shah._ Malik danced around.  
 _Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish. How 'bout a little more baklava?_ Malik pulled Marik to the dance  
 _Have some of column A try All of column B, I'm in the mood to help you, dude. You ain't never had friend like me_ Marik spins Marik around until he sits her on a bench.  
 _Oh my. No no. My my my._ Marik chuckled.  
 _Can your friends do this?_ Malik does a backflip.  
"Yes." Marik said.  
 _Can your friends do that?_ Bakura does a few cartwheels.  
"I think a bit more." Marik said.  
 _Can your friends pull this_ Malik pulled out Marik's candy from his hat. _Out their little hat?  
_ "Well no." Marik took back her candy.  
 _Can your friends go poof?_ Bakura threw a smoke screen before Bakura and Malik disappeared.  
"I don't think so." Marik said  
 _Well looky here. Haha_ Malik was sitting next to him with Bakura on the other side.  
 _Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip, and then make the sucker disappear?_ They did it again before appearing in front of him. Marik's eyes widen.  
 _So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed, I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers, you've got me bona fide certified; You've got a friend for charge d'affaires._ Malik picks her up and winks.  
 _I've got a powerful urge to help you out, so what you wish, I really wanna know?_ Malik puts him down and puts his hand under his chin as if he wanted to know what she wanted.  
 _You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt, well all you've gotta do is tell like so, and oh -_ Malik pulled her close but she pushed him away.  
 _Mrs. Marik, madam, have a wish or two or three._ _I'm on the job you big nabob! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_ Marik waved his finger.  
 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_ Bakura waved his finger.  
 _You ain't never had a friend like me._ Malik and Bakura run around her and laughed.  
 _You ain't never had a friend like me_ Malik took Marik's hand and kissed it. Marik pulled her hand away and glared.  
"So what do you want?" Marik asked.  
"Well we heard a rumor that a mermaid lives in the area. We wanted to see for ourselves if it's true." Malik said.  
"Well I've lived here all my life and I can tell you I've never seen a mermaid here. They don't exist. So I suggest you stop looking." Marik said.  
"Well we'll just have to find out ourselves then." Bakura said as he walked. "Let's go Melvin."  
"Fine. See you Marik." Malik smiled and waved.  
"Wait!" Marik followed. 'Gotta keep them away from there!'


End file.
